Cave of Ordeals
Found in Gerudo Desert (where Link removes the bridge), this large cave is made up of 50 rooms, most housing a set of enemies (every ten rooms there is a Great Fairy that will release healing fairies into one of the four springs) . These enemies get progressively harder as Link progresses through the cave. Every 10 floors, fairies are released in the springs of the Light Spirits. The final prize is Great Fairy Tears and the releasing of Great Fairies to each spring, where Link could get a bottle of Great Fairy Tears whenever he wishes, considering he doesn't already have some. The Cave of Ordeals is very similar to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker's Savage Labyrinth and is incredibly difficult. Before Entering You will need: *Spinner *Ball and Chain *Dominion Rod *Double Clawshots Highly recommended: *100-arrow Quiver *3 Bomb-bags full of all 3 types *Bottles: **3 Blue Chu Jelly/Blue Potion **or any combination of fairies/potions. This depends on your faith in yourself to heal before you die. **don't bother finding Great Fairy Tears or Rare Chu Jelly because you lose the extra attack power when you take damage, rendering it next to useless in the Cave. *All but the last Sword Techniques (you don't really need that one) *'Magic Armor' *Giant Wallet (for Magic Armor fuel) **Go in with at least 900ish Rupees Enemies and Strategies 1. Bokoblin If you need strategy for this guy, just go ahead and delete your game right now. 2. Rats, Keese Just keep on the move. Pretty simple. 3. Deku Babas X6 Sever the ones on top with the Slingshot (you forgot you had that, right?) to conserve arrows. 4. Skulltulas X3 Sheild attack until they rear back then slash into oblivion. Tip: if they aren't facing Link, one Jump Attack to their bulbous backside will put them out of commision. 5. Bulblin archers Stay on the move: lot's of rolls, jump attacks and backflips. 6. Torch Slugs Use arrows on the ones on the ceiling if you want, no need. Don't bother "Finish"ing the ones on the ground, a simple poke with the Master Sword will work. 7. Fire Keese, Dodongos X2 The Rolling Spin-Jump Attack is the key to killing the Dodongos. Target their head, wait for them to breath fire, roll, attack, then slash again to kill them. 8. Red Tektites X3, Blue Tektites X3 Jump into the middle of them and Spin Attack until they're all dead. This is a little harder on the Gamecube, but practice the charge-less spin attack. 9. Bulblin Archers X6, LizalfosX3 Watch the arrows as you run into this room, they can hit you on the balcony. Jump down and cut down the Lizalfos with lots of Rolling Spin-Jump Attacks to keep on the move. (Spin Attacks deflect the arrows too.) Kill the Lizalfos first, then take out the archers 10. Great Fairy It's true! It sucks, but it's true: the Great Fairy doesn't heal you. Not so great after all! You need the Spinner Disk to continue from here. 11. Helmasaurs, Rats Watch out for the swarm of rats. Try dropping a bomb off the edge of the center of the balcony before you go in the room. 12. Large Purple ChuChu Just keep slashing. Too easy. 13. Chu Worms X4 This room can be a problem if you pull all of them at once. Try jumping down against the left or right wall and fight them one at a time. If they gang up on you, your life is much harder. 14. Bubbles Jump into the middle of the room and do lots of Spin Attacks. 15. Bulbins Too easy. Spin Attack/Jump Attack 16. Rats, Keese Change to Wolf Link, L-target something, and mash B (GameCube). 17. Wolfos, Poe Kill the Poe first, the Wolfos are pushovers. 18. Leevers Jump into the middle of the room charge the Spin Attack (GameCube) or just time it right (Wii), and release when they're all in range. 19. Several ChuChu VERY IMPORTANT: THERE IS A BLUE CHUCHU IN THIS ROOM!! Do anything you can to get that bad boy and enjoy a free life increase. 20. Great Fairy A little more fan service for your hard work. You need the Ball and Chain to continue from here. 21. Ice Keese, Bokoblins Slay them all. Remember that the Bokoblins don't die the first time they do down. Make sure to Finish. 22. Keese, Rats, Ghoul Rats Watch out for the stupid Ghost Rats. Go Wolf Link for this one, because THERE IS A DIGGABLE SPOT WITH 3 HEARTS!!! One of the only healing opportunities in the whole Cave. 23. Stalkin Spin Attack. 24. ReDead X5 VERY IMPORTANT: The CHARGED Jump Attack kills these guys in one hit. Keep your distance, charge up and unleash the FURY!! Otherwise this room is a living hell. Or if your not interested in the jump attacks just use the ball and chain, aim well and keep a good distance then bring on the pain as one strike can bring em down. 25. Bulblin Archers, Bulblins Use the Ball and Chain to take down the tower; kill mercilessly. 26. Stalfos Teeheehee. Use Bomb Arrows for a one-hit kill. You can even snipe them from the balcony! This room is too easy. 27. Skulltulas, Bubbles Just cut the spider strings with the Slingshot (to save Arrows) and kill everything. 28. Lizalfos, Bokoblins Hit each Lizalfos with a Bomb Arrow (from the balcony) for a one-hit kill, them jump down and slay the midgets. 29. Stalkin, Stalfos X2 Hack and slash, make sure to use Bomb Arrows on the Stalfos. 30. Great Fairy Damn her hair! You need the Dominion Rod to continue from here. 31. Beamos X5, Keese Use Arrows on the Beamos from above. 32. Torch slugs, Fire Keese, Fire Bubbles, Dodongo X2 Arrow the slugs on the cieling. Jump down and target the Dodongos (it's hard, but do it). Take them out with the standard Rolling Spin-Jump Attack and you should take our some Keese/Bubbles too. When the Dodongos are dead, the rest is cake. 33. ReDead, Poe This one can go two ways: #Jump down as Human Link and do the Charged Jump Attack on each ReDead. The risk here is the Poe interfering with the charging. #Go Wolf and kill the Poe first. The risk here is that all the ReDead will be awake. Kill them individually or herd them together and use the Ball and Chain 34. Large Purple ChuChu, Ghoul Rats Not too bad if you stay Wolf Link the whole time. 35. Ice Keese, Freezard, Mini Freezards VERY IMPORTANT: You can kill the Freezard FROM THE BALCONY. The trick is to aim down with the Ball and Chain. 36. Chilfos X3 (On the 2nd time there are twice as many) This is a great room to practice your favorite way to kill these most frustrating enemies. #Bomb Arrows: takes two to kill one Chilfos #Ball and Chain: very potent but leaves you open to attacks while you're swinging/throwing/pulling. The only bonus here is that when you're holding the ball, the javelins cannot hurt you (from the front). #Clawshot: this is a little weird. It will make them recoil if you hit them once with it. Jump in for a quick kill. Not too dependable though. #Sword: good old, hack'n'slash. Be prepared to be made into Ice Shishkebab. Practice something, you will need practice for upcoming rooms. You can also use the helm splitter which works the best. 37. Ice Keese, Leevers Spin Attack, Spin Attack, Spin Attack! 38. Mini Freezards, Ice Keese, Chilfos X3 *cries* This is the first of the hardest rooms in the Cave. Stand on the balcony, look down, and despair. Yes, it is as bad as it looks. There is no trick to this room. Jump down and meet your doom. Ok, I'm exaggerating a little, but it is hard. The only "trick" is to STAY ON THE MOVE. Try killing one of the Freezards first (it's hard) to give yourself one end of the room to work from (Make sure to take care of the Minis, though). Be prepared to be knocked over a lot from the javelins. Just go for it, and good luck. One last piece of advice: go ahead and use the Magic Armor (sparingly) in this room if you need to. You'll recover the rupees by the time you need them again (800 rupees is the LEAST you want to have when you leave this room) 39. Darknuts X2 (On the 2nd time there are three) Take a deep breath, this room isn't as bad as it looks (when there are 2). Jump down and target one. Try to get them shoulder-to-shoulder or single-file as they move toward you. Once they're positioned like you want them, do the Rolling Spin-Jump Attack over and over and over. And over. Try to keep the same one targeted and (if at all possible) avoid letting them flank you. If you feel daring, try a helm splitter but with 2 enemies it's tough. Just wear one down until he loses all his armor. Make sure to dodge the flung mace, then kill him with the Rolling Spin-Jump. Now there's only one left. Helm Splitter works really well, and make sure to dodge the flung mace. That wasn't so bad, right? Right? 40. Great Fairy This is the last time, the Fairy will NOT heal you! You need the Double Clawshot to continue from here. 41. Armos X9 Side Note: The first time I did this room, I pulled all of them at once. BAD IDEA! My dreams are still haunted by images of 9 advancing stone men with bone-breaking hammers. *shudder* PULL THEM ONE AT A TIME! I cannot stress that enough. That, along with the Rolling Spin-Jump Attack, is the key to this room 42. Baba Serpents, Red Bokoblins Use some Bomb Arrows if you want. This one isn't that bad, just avoid being grabbed by the Babas. 43. Lizalfos X3, Bulblin Archers Pretty straight forward. You can try Bomb Arrows if you want, or even the Ball and Chain if you feel Adventurous. 44. Dynalfos, Poe Go Wolf, kill the Poe, then do the latch on and bit thing to kill one of the Dynalfos. From there you can repeat on the other, or (if you want to be awesome) you can try to Mortal Draw the last one, just for fun. Either way. 45. Bulblin Archers, ReDeads, Large Purple Chuchu This is another EVIL ROOM. The key (that I ignored everytime I did this room) is to do everything in your power to take out the archers on the towers BEFORE you jump down. Clawshot, Arrows, aynthing. Just make sure they are dead (or at least on the ground) before you jump into the fray. Stay on the opposite side of the room from the Large Chu and work your way through the ReDeads using the Charged Jump Attack. Chances are, there will be a group of ReDeads and the ChuChu all gathered in one place. Time to whip out the Ball and Chain. Just release 2 tons of steely death on them and move to the next room. Alternativly you can kill the archers with arrows then snipe the redeads. After you do this things will be calm enough for you to while on the ledge if you look straight across the room you will see what looks like a shinny thing on the wall. Equip an empty bottle, and shoot the shinny spot. Now immediatly run down. You will notice that when you shot the shinny thing a blob of Rare Chu Jelly fell. Quickly bottle it before it disapears. This item heals ALL you hearts and temporarily DOUBLES your attack power. Deal with the purple however you like. 46. Freezards X2, Chilfos, Ghoul Rats The Ghost Rats pose a problem in this room, but not too bad. Repeat the strategy of "winning" one end of the room by killing a Freezard then work from there. No problem. 47. Bokoblin, Rats, Stalkin Kill em all! It's best to have 1000 rupees by the end of this room. 48. Aeralfos X2, Darknut Two rooms left! Ready? Good. If you take too long in this room, things get really messy. Jump to the left and do the Aeralfos thing: arrow, clawshot, slash. Keep and eye on the advancing knight, though. After laying the hurt on one Aeralfos (not killing it, yet) move to the other one while it recovers. You are x10 faster than the knight so you can grab/slash the Aeralfos easily as long as you beat it's dive attack (use a side jump to avoid that). Two repetitions of an arrow, clawshot, sword will take out the Aeralfos, just make sure to go back and forth while the other gets back in the air. After they're dead, the knight isn't too bad: Rolling Spin-Jump Attack and Helm Splitter will do him in. 49. Darknuts X3 (On 2nd time there are four) This is it. By this time, you are probably out of healing items, but you have your secret weapon (er, armor), THE MAGIC ARMOR. Now, don't get hasty and don it yet. First off a little subterfuge. The Darknuts have a secret weakness that is difficult to exploit but is NECESSARY to beat this room: bombs. If you can land a blast (from a bomb or a Bomb Arrow) at their feet it will blow off a chunk of their armor. The trick is hitting the sweet spot between too far where it doesn't hurt them, and too close where thy block it with their shield. Just aim right AROUND their feet and you should get it. Knowing is half the battle. The other half? Balls. So, rain hot death from above. You will only get two or three shots from the balcony, but you can easily use the Bomb Arrows from the ground if you put some distance between you. Shoot and shoot and shoot until one of them sheds all his armor. However should you ever run out of arrows at this point or have problems with the bombs, just be resourceful and use your little friends and by that it means Bomblings. These sneaky bugs just home in on them so just just let lose all of them and with a little luck watch their armor fall. This is the part where you can put on that magic armor if you want. Don't move in for the kill just yet, though. Keep bombing until all three don't have armor on (you can go with 2 if you want but it's hard) then change your strategy. Now you will definitely want to put on your Magic Armor. The unarmored knights will dodge anything you throw (or shoot) at them other than your sword, so you have to go get your hands dirty. Move in and target one. In this case, the Rolling Spin-Jump works, but the Charged Jump Attack works alot better. As they advance, target the middle one. Charge up, release, and (while they're all recoiling) get in a few hits. Wash, rinse and repeat. If you're taking more damage than you want to at this point, it's a good idea to deal fewer hits and retreat faster after each assault. The two you aren't attacking recover a lot faster from your Charged Jump Attack. 50. Great Fairy Congratulations! You just beat the Cave of Ordeals!! Take you Fairy Tears and get out. Remember that the Tears can be replenished (for free) at and Spirit Fountain, but you can only have one on you at any time. YOU BEAT THE CAVE OF ORDEALS!!! Give yourself a pat on the shoulder. On a side note if this is the second you moped the floor with these pests then the Postman can be talked to in the throne room, strange isn't it. Also a side note, ReDeads can be sniped from the balcony, it takes about 7 regular arrows or 2 bomb arrows, hope this helps. Also I discovered an odd glitch I don't know if its just on the Wii version(what I have) or just something weird about my game. On the balcony at the begining of a room, there are 2 torches. If you extinguish both torches at the same time with the boomerang while standing between them on the balcony, then the next room, not the one you are on, when you get there the door will already be open and you can skip all the enemies. This works on most levels including the last few floors. The only ones this does not work on are: floors where something like a freezard blocks the door(it works but you must kill that freezard first), the first floor, and the floors imediatly after a great fairy (11, 21, 31, 41) this helped me alot. Also you can dig up hearts on some floors with senses and on floor 14 you can dig up an orange rupee (100) and on the floor with 2 darknuts you can dig up a silver rupee (200!) Category:Dungeons